Project Abstract Wisconsin's Department of Agriculture, Trade and Consumer Protection (DATCP) requests $300,000 for each of the next five years to achieve full conformance with the Food and Drug Administration's (FDA's) Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS) program. FDA developed the MFRPS program as a tool to promote uniformity and cooperation between federal, state and local agencies responsible for regulating manufactured food establishments. The Bureau of Food Safety first enrolled in the MFRPS program in 2007 as one of five states to pilot the standards. The Bureau completed an initial baseline assessment, developed a strategic improvement plan, and participated in an FDA Program Assessment Validation Audit (PAVA). This five-year cooperative agreement will allow Wisconsin to continue its efforts to implement its strategic improvement plan and achieve full-conformance with the standards through such tasks as: Revising policies and procedures, such as those for responding to consumer complaints and food emergencies; Establishing a quality assurance system that includes annual program audits of inspection reports, field inspections, and sampling, and an annual performance review of the compliance system; and Improving and integrating data systems and training staff in the use of data to ensure staff have access to the information they need to conduct effective inspections. In addition, Wisconsin will actively participate in MFRPS meetings, training, and audits to share information with other regulatory agencies.